


Aim for the Star

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss Play, So much piss, Steve likes being pissed on and in, That's it, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The last thing Tony expected to see when he walked into the bathroom was Steve Rogers on his knees getting pissed on by Bucky Barnes.Scratch that, the last thing Tony expected was to be invited to join in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Asp's House of Kink 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506569
Comments: 10
Kudos: 256
Collections: Asp's Castle of Kink 2k19





	Aim for the Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my kinktober list. Finally trying to get caught up, day 19 watersports and costumes, although the costume doesn't come into play until the end of the fic. 
> 
> This story is just about three dudes pissing on and in Steve Rogers. If that's not your thing, totally fine. hit the back button and go about your day. If that is your thing, please, enjoy!
> 
> not beta-ed

Bucky stood up with a stretch. “I’ll be back. Gotta take a piss.”

“So didn’t need to know that,” Sam yelled after him. Bucky flipped him off with his metal hand and kept walking. He walked slow, waiting, listening.

There it was. He’d wondered how long it would take before Steve would break.

“Buck,” Steve said from behind him.

“Heya, Stevie,” Bucky drawled. “What can I do you for?”

Steve shifted, a flush spreading across his cheeks as they walked to the bathroom.

“Please?” Steve murmured. 

“Please what? I don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t. You adore me.”

Steve huffed out a laugh as Bucky pushed the door to the opulent bathroom open. He glanced around quickly, making sure no one else was there.

“Please, it’s been so long.”

“How long?”

Steve dropped his eyes. “Since I woke up from the ice.”

“Steve,” Bucky started, surprise lacing his voice.

“I know there’s clubs and stuff and I could’ve found someone to do it, but I was scared. It’s…”

“Don’t say it’s wrong. If it’s what gets you going it’s fine. There’s porn of it. A lot of porn of it.”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned in my time here is that there is porn for everything,” Steve said.

“Yeah, I’ve read some pretty good ones about Tony,” Bucky said with a grin. “And his sex tapes, of course.”

“You watched those?”

“You really telling me you didn’t?”

Steve groaned, a flush spreading across his cheeks. “Shut up.”

“Never.”

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. “So…will you?”

“Will I what?”

“Fuck you, you’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” Steve groused.

“Yup,” Bucky said, popping the p with a grin.

“I want you piss on me,” Steve burst out, his voice echoing off the marble.

“There you go. Was that so hard?”

“Yes,” Steve muttered, cheeks bright pink.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Stevie.”

“Will you do it?”

Bucky cupped Steve’s cheek, thumb tracing under his eye. “You know I will. Strip. Since you don’t have a change of clothes with you.”

Steve scrambled to get out of his clothes, his cock already hard and straining away from his body. Bucky looked around the bathroom. It was a communal bathroom even though it was extremely opulent. There were four showerheads in the open plan bathroom, two toilets, and a large sink. One wall was entirely floor to ceiling mirrors.

“Let’s do this where there’s a drain,” Bucky said, gesturing to the tiled floor in the shower. Steve went, dropping to his knees in the middle of the shower area. Bucky grinned at him, slowly undoing his pants and freeing his cock. Steve moaned, hands clenched on his thighs. His cock twitched as Bucky walked closer.

“Don’t look at me like that or I’ll get hard and won’t be able to piss,” Bucky said.

“Sorry,” Steve said, the heat of his gaze unchanged as Bucky drew to halt in front of him. He could see what looked like a droplet of urine hanging from Bucky’s slit and he barely suppressed his moan. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and stood with his feet shoulder-width apart. He took his still mostly soft cock in hand and pointed it Steve. 

“Where do ya want it?”

“Chest and dick,” Steve said immediately.

“Aye aye, Captain,” Bucky said. His head fell back as he relaxed and let go.

Steve felt the first hot splash against his chest and moaned loudly, wrapping one hand around his cock. It had been so long since he had let himself want this particular vice. He listened to the hiss of Bucky’s piss, felt it run over his nipples, his washboard abs, down his happy trail to his hard cock. He ran his hand over his chest, Bucky’s stream hitting his fingers. He twisted his nipples, moaning Bucky’s name as he stroked his cock.

“Fuck, I forgot how good you look like this,” Bucky panted. He was thankful he’d had so much to drink today.

His stream started to peter out and Steve whined, hips rocking as he stroked his cock.

Neither one of them noticed the door opening.

“Holy shit,” Tony whispered, his eyes wide. Bucky’s eyes snapped to his and he shot the billionaire a lazy grin.

“Hey, Tony,” he said. He looked down at Steve, dripping in urine and rubbing his cock. “Clean me up.”

Steve didn’t hesitate. He was flushed, ears bright red as he opened his mouth and took Bucky’s cock in his mouth. The bitter tang of urine exploded across his tongue as he lapped at Bucky’s slit, tasting the remnants of his golden stream. He couldn’t believe Tony was standing there, watching.

“You…just pissed on Captain America.”

“I pissed on Steve,” Bucky said, moaning and burying his hand in Steve’s hair, thrusting lightly into his mouth. “Although I will admit Winter likes the idea of pissing on that uniform.”

Steve choked on the cock in his mouth and glared up at Bucky. Bucky blew him a kiss and returned his attention to Tony.

“Stevie loves being pissed on, don’t you?”

Steve nodded, his hand still stroking his dick.

“He has for years,” Bucky said conversationally, very aware of Tony’s eyes on them. “Even back when he was a little shrimp. I was against it at first. It couldn’t be healthy to have me piss on him. But he insisted on trying it.”

“You did this before?” Tony said, his voice cracking. He readjusted himself, his cock clearly tenting his pants.

“Oh yeah, all the time. Gotta admit, the first time after I saw him all big and muscly was nice.”

“Did anyone else know?” Tony asked, finally undoing his pants and shoving his hand down the front of his red briefs.

Bucky smirked at him. “Oh yeah, all the Howlies knew. And we all used him from time to time.”

Tony choked. “All of you?”

“Yup. Perhaps the only thing Steve likes more than being pissed on by more than one person, is being pissed _in_.”

Tony was pretty sure he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Oh god,” Tony moaned, pulling his cock out. Bucky thrust lazily into Steve’s mouth, a smirk plastered on his lips.

“You wanna try him out?” Bucky whispered, moaning as Steve’s tongue swirled around his tip.

Tony swallowed hard. He’d come in here to take a piss before going to the kitchen. He never imagined he’d find America’s poster boy Steve Rogers naked and on his knees before Bucky getting pissed on.

“Steve?” Tony asked. “You good with that?”

Steve pulled off Bucky’s cock, licking his balls for good measure.

“Please, Tony,” Steve whispered, squeezing his cock. “Yes, please, use me.”

“Fuck,” Tony muttered, struggling to get his pants down over his hips. “I’m way too hard to take a piss right now.”

Bucky gave him a lazy grin. “Then why don’t you give him a good fuck first. Come in his ass and then piss in him to clean it all out.”

Steve moaned at the thought. “Oh God, please, Tony.”

Tony stared at him. Steve’s legs were spread, thighs quaking as he thrust up into his fist. His skin was wet, Bucky’s piss still dripping off his balls. His nipples were hard and Tony wanted him. Hell, Tony had wanted both of the super soldiers but he’d never in wildest fantasies imagined it’d be like this. 

“Okay,” Tony said, kicking his pants all the way off. He hurried over to the counter and dug through it, pulling out a tube of lube.

“How do you want to do this?” Tony asked, turning back to them. 

Bucky reached out and grabbed one of the very expensive, very fluffy towels and threw it on the ground. They quickly arranged so Steve’s knees were on the towel. He knelt on all fours and Bucky set another towel down in front of Steve so he could kneel in front of him. 

“You’re going to keep sucking me off while Tony fucks you, got it, doll?”

“Yes,” Steve said. 

“Good boy,” Bucky said, guiding his cock back to Steve’s mouth. 

Tony took a moment to watch them, really enjoying the show the two put on.

He was not going to last long. 

He snagged one of the towels and folded it behind Steve, kneeling on it. He licked his lips as he stared at the perfect ass in front of him.

“God bless America,” Tony said, grabbing handfuls of Steve’s ass and squeezing. He spread Steve’s cheeks and stared at his red pucker. He squirted some lube on it, making Steve’s hole twitch and a loud moan escape his mouth. 

Tony ran his finger around Steve’s rim and pushed in. He moaned, leaning close and sinking his teeth into the meat of Steve’s ass. Steve cried out around Bucky’s cock as Tony started to work him open, his cock red and aching between his legs, dripping to the towel beneath him.

“I never would’ve guessed that Captain America could be such a perv,” Tony muttered, running his tongue around the finger buried in Steve’s hole. Steve cried out and Bucky thrust deeper into his mouth, one hand resting lightly on Steve’s head.

“Stevie loves cock,” Bucky moaned. “Loves takin’ it up the ass, loves suckin’ on ‘em, loves getting covered in come and piss. Don’t ya, punk?”

Steve nodded as best he could with Bucky’s length down his throat. Bucky crooned at him and stroked his hair, lifting his eyes to watch as Tony stretched him open with three fingers.

“I need to be inside you yesterday,” Tony said, pulling his fingers out. He covered his cock in lube and reared up behind Steve. His knees would hate him the next day, but at least he had a towel down. It helped a little. 

He grasped his cock and aimed it at Steve’s hole, rubbing his slit against Steve’s rim. Steve moaned, eyes half closed as Tony pushed in.

“Fuck, you two are pretty like that,” Bucky moaned, his cock twitching inside Steve’s mouth. “Bet you’d look great with both our dicks inside your needy little hole.”

Tony nodded. “Yes. That, later though. I do not have the recovery period I’m guessing the two of you do—Oh my god you feel amazing, Steve!”

Bucky smirked at him, matching his thrusts to Tony’s. Tony clung to Steve’s hips, ramming his cock into his ass. He caught sight of the three of them in the floor to ceiling mirrors and moaned. Steve’s cock hung between his legs, hard and dripping and bouncing with every thrust from Tony. He could see the bulge in Steve’s throat that indicated Bucky’s thick girth. He ran his hand up Steve’s chest, feeling the slowly drying remnants of Bucky’s piss.

“Fuck, I wish JARVIS was set up to record in here,” Tony panted, licking Steve’s spine.

“And why’s that?” Bucky asked, holding Steve’s head still and thrusting into his mouth.

“So I could watch this over and over again.”

“I’m sure we can give a repeat performance in a different location.”

“Fuck yes,” Tony cried, cock twitching inside Steve’s ass. “Fuck, I’m close. I’m gonna come.”

“Do it,” Bucky said, his own voice breathy. “Fill Steve up. He wants it.”

Tony let out a strangled moan and snapped his hips forward as hard as he could, bringing his body flush with Steve’s. His cock pulsed and his seed painted the inside of Steve’s channel, come pumping into his body.

“Oh god, oh yes,” Tony said. Bucky licked his lips, staring in awe at the beautiful face Tony made as he released inside Steve.

“Steve!” Bucky shouted, his cock twitching as he started to unload down Steve’s throat. He pulled back before he was finished, long ropes of come landing across Steve’s cheeks and nose.

“That was pretty,” Tony panted, chest pressed against Steve’s back. He was still buried deep inside Steve’s ass as his cock slowly softened.

“Just wait til you see his face when you piss in him,” Bucky said, sitting down in front of Steve and petting his hair. “You’re waiting to come until he uses you as his urinal, aren’t you?”

Steve nodded, breathing hard. His cock was so hard and he needed to come so badly, but he wanted to feel Tony’s piss fill him up before he did.

Tony groaned, fingers tightening on Steve’s hips. With the reduction of his erection, he suddenly really, really had to pee. He knew he had been drinking a lot in his latest engineering binge and apparently he had forgotten to go to the bathroom. His body tingled as he tried to hold it in, the need to piss spreading through him like wildfire. It nearly felt like a second impending orgasm.

“Steve…” he whispered. “I gotta go!”

“Do it, Tony!” Steve said, reaching back and covering Tony’s hand with his own. “Please! Piss inside me!”

Tony couldn’t hold it anymore. Bucky watched Steve’s face avidly as Tony relaxed and started to go.

Tony had done a lot of kinky things in his life, but he’d never pissed inside someone before. His stream stopped and started at first as Steve’s walls fluttered around his cock.

“Ooooh, fuck!” Tony said, finally getting his stream going. Steve let out the most incredible noise Tony had ever heard as Tony’s hot piss filled him, hitting his prostate. Tony panted as he used Steve’s ass as a urinal, his stream hot and forceful.

“Oh god, I can feel it, Tony! Tony, you’re filling me up! It feels so good! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Steve babbled. His cock twitched and then he was coming, thick ropes of come staining the towel and his hands where they braced against the floor. Bucky moaned, watching them.

Tony closed his eyes. He could feel his hot piss surrounding his dick, hot and slick and wet and utterly filthy. He loved it. He wanted to do this all the time.

He was finally nearing the end and he couldn’t resist pulling out, the last of his weak stream splashing against Steve’s perfect ass. He sat back, leaning against the shower wall and breathing hard. Bucky scooted over to sit next to him, grinning widely.

“How was it?”

“Wonderful,” Tony said honestly. “It was…perfect.”

“Isn’t it though?” Bucky said. Both men watched Steve tremble before them. “Look at that. You must’ve really had to go, Tony. You inflated his belly a little.”

“I don’t think I had pissed since yesterday,” Tony said with a shrug. 

“I feel so full,” Steve moaned, still on his hands and knees. He kept his hole clenched, desperate to keep as much of Tony’s piss and come cocktail inside him for as long as possible.

“Do you have to go, Stevie?” Bucky asked, one hand on Tony’s thigh. “I bet you do after getting railed like that. You always did like pissing on yourself, didn’t you?”

Steve nodded vigorously.

“Then let us watch,” Tony said, eyes bright.

Steve laid out on the towel before them, his soft cock against his belly. He ran his hand over the roundness of his lower stomach, loving the knowledge that he was full of Tony’s piss. With a sigh, he relaxed, his piss spreading across his belly in a puddle, running over his abs and down to stain the towel.

“Oh, look at you,” Tony whispered.

“Pretty, ain’t he?” Bucky said, watching the yellow puddle grow.

“So fucking pretty,” Tony agreed. Steve smiled at them as his stream finally petered out. He lay before them naked, covered in piss and with drying ropes of come across his face.

“So, we’ll get to do this again, right?” Tony asked, looking between them.

“I would love that,” Steve said immediately.

“Good,” Tony said. “Because after that, I’m going to find you every time I need to take a piss.”

Steve moaned, his cock giving a twitch. “Yes, please.”

Bucky grinned, pulling Tony close and planting a kiss on his lips. Tony opened himself to the kiss. He could certainly get used to this. 

Tony felt another hand on his back and pulled back from Bucky to be drawn into a kiss with Steve. He could taste Bucky’s seed on Steve’s tongue and he licked the inside of Steve’s mouth, chasing the flavor. 

Steve laughed, big hands on Tony’s hips. “How about we take a shower and move this somewhere a little more comfortable?”

“That sounds like the second best idea I’ve heard today,” Tony said, letting Steve pull him to his feet.

“Yeah? What was the first?”

“Getting to piss inside you.”

Steve laughed and kissed him again. “And I loved it. Thank you.”

Bucky got to his feet and turned on the shower. The three of them quickly scrubbed each other, Bucky and Tony watching intently as Steve relaxed his pucker and a gush of piss and come splashed out.

“God, I love that,” Bucky said, dragging his finger through the mess.

“Let’s go fuck in the penthouse, then we can play in the bathroom.”

“Aw, doll. Not on your bed?”

Tony gave Bucky a flat look. “My sheets are almost two thousand dollars. We’re not pissing on them. We want to play wet the bed I’ll get some cheaper sheets and we can turn them yellow to our hearts’ content.”

“I think I love you,” Steve said. Tony rolled his eyes and then grinned at him. 

“Of course you do. Now let’s move. You both have magnificent cocks and I want them inside me.”

“Hell yes,” Bucky said, turning off the water. They shrugged back into their clothes, not using the piss soaked towels to dry. Tony shoved them in the laundry shoot and led the way to his penthouse. They were going to have so much fun.

:::

Steve finished the debriefing and watched as the room cleared. Soon, it was only him, Tony, and Bucky left. Tony wore nothing but his undersuit and Bucky was still in his Winter Soldier gear. Steve wore one of his older uniforms, the bright blues and reds having been needed for the mission they’d been on.

“Alright, Steve, on your knees,” Tony said. “I have to go so fucking bad. I’ve been holding it all day.”

“Right here?” Steve asked, looking around the empty conference room.

“Right here,” Bucky said, getting to his feet. “C’mon, Stevie. We’ve been holding it all damn day for you. We get to decide where we let go.”

“Plus, I pay people to clean up this place,” Tony said, pulling his tight pants down and revealing his cock.

Steve went to unzip his uniform but Bucky’s hand stopped him. “Leave it on,” he said, voice rough.

Steve glanced at Tony and he nodded, gesturing to the open space in front of him. Steve would be kneeling in front of the big windows. He knew no one could look past the reflective glass, but it still sent a thrill through him to kneel in front of them in front of the window. It was almost like being in public.

He knelt, looking up at them.

“What do you think? Helmet on?” Bucky asked Tony.

“Sure,” Tony said, tossing the helmet at Steve. Steve put it on and buckled it under his chin, his cock uncomfortably hard between his legs.

Bucky pulled his cock free and pointed it right at the star on Steve’s chest. “I’ve fantasized about this a lot,” Bucky said, letting out a long sigh as he let go. His stream hit the star, splashing back a little and running down Steve’s uniform, turning the red and blue a darker shade. Tony stood right next to him, their shoulders pressed together as he started to go.

“Don’t cross the streams!” Tony said, making Bucky laugh. Steve moaned, feeling his uniform get heavy with the weight of their piss. He could smell it and he knew every time he wore this uniform he’d remember this moment.

As he stared up at them, his heart nearly as full to bursting with love as his bladder was with piss, he couldn’t help but imagine the day he could have all the Avengers use him like this.

He smiled under their watchful gazes and relaxed as best he could, a dark stain spreading across his lap as he pissed himself.

The three men traded kisses as Steve stood up, the front of his uniform dark with piss.

“Never gonna get tired of that,” Tony said, leering up at Steve.

“Shall we take him to the bathroom and clean him up?” Bucky asked.

“Of course. I’m going to stop and grab some coffee for all of us. Meet you there.”

“Coffee?” Steve asked.

“Diuretic, Steve,” Tony called over his shoulder as he walked out. “Gotta make sure we fill you up real good.”

Bucky laughed and took Steve’s hand, leading him through the halls to the elevator.

“What’s your fantasy, Stevie?” Bucky asked as they rode the elevator to the penthouse.

“Having all the Avengers go on me like you guys just did,” Steve said.

Bucky moaned at the thought and pulled Steve close for a kiss.

“Let’s talk to Tony, but I bet that could be arranged.”

Steve grinned, his cock twitching in his soaked pants. The thought of being on his knees while the Avengers pissed on him was a long running fantasy.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
